Come Back to Me
by Karai-san
Summary: I love her...I love her so much...so much that it hurts me."- A sad story made that would make you sad but would definitely touch your hearts...I'm not good with summaries so please read it.
1. Chapter 1

_*--Hello! This is my first fanfic here in the Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha category...so please be kind to me? Ahaha.._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own MSLN...That's enough right? _

_Now let's get started..Oh! The effect is better if you will read while listening to Heaven Knows by Rick Price... --*_

I love her...

I love her so much...

I believe she loved me too....

I know that but...why?

Why did she leave me alone?

Is it because she did not really love me?

I don't want to believe it but it could be true.

We were always together ever since we were little...

We play together, laugh together, and enjoy our moment with each other...

Whenever we need each other's company, we are always with each other.

Even as we hit puberty, even when a lot of guys and sometimes even girls too, would hit on her, we were inseparable.

I loved her and until now, I still do.

When I asked her to be my girlfriend she said yes.

I was completely overjoyed by her answer. The blush on her face makes my heart flutter as if it was on a rampage.

We became closer...

...Until he arrived...

He is handsome, intelligent and kind at the same time. Wearing a smile like that would make girls blush at him. He would always give her that smile and kindness.

It pains me seeing her smiling back at him, constantly blushing whenever she would receive a compliment.

Afraid of her being taken away from me, I told her what I feel every time they're together.

She told me, "He's just a friend. Don't worry too much all right?", as she smiled.

I believed her... but she...didn't do much to convince me.

The next day, when I went to the rooftop of our school after class to relieve stress...

I saw her...with him...

Kissing each other...

Holding each other close...

My heart was shattered into pieces...

I closed the door silently so that they would not notice me...

Closing the door, I turned around and ran away.

I was crying at that time. I went inside the comfort room and cried...and cried.

I want to tell her.

Why did you do this to me?

I trusted you.

You broke my trust.

You broke my heart.

... but I can't. I just can't.

After calming, I washed my face and went out, bumping to someone...

...To her.

Our eyes met and she saw it, the sadness that I was feeling. She asked me what my problem was. I just stood there, staring at her. I whispered to her the first thing that came to my mind at that moment.

"I'm letting you go. You love him right?" and the tears flowed uncontrollably.

I can't stop. I'm devastated but I want her to be happy...even if it wasn't because of me.

She was shocked. I walked past her, turning left and ran away from her.

Since then, I did my best to ignore her, to forget her but from the time I wake up, I can't stop thinking of her. Even when I go to other places, things would always remind me of her. Dreams and nightmares would also be about her.

I really want to let go...but I can't.

I want her.

I love her.

I love her so much...

...so much that it hurts me.

My friends keep on telling me to get over her, that I don't deserve someone like her.

I can't help but think that perhaps she thinks that she doesn't deserve me and it makes me lonelier.

Time flowed by and graduation came. After the ceremony, she approached me.

"I'm sorry." She told me softly, eyes brimming with tears.

"I..." she wanted to add something but I stopped her, kissing her, closing my eyes in the process...

...Making her stop.

I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear her say "I love him."

Thinking of it was shredding my already shattered heart.

The whole time I kissed her, I felt warm tears leave my eyes.

I want to stay like that forever but I have to let go.

I embraced her and whispered with a strained voice...

"_Please...I beg you...I love you...Come back...Come back to me..."_

_*--I italicized the last to add effect, sorry if it confused some of you. I did my best to not mention the name of the characters but I think you already know them right? It's sad right? Oh well.. I hope it made you sad LOL...ahaha... Please tell me what you think. This could be a prologue based on what you want( in short I'm asking you if you want me to continue this or not.) I know it could stand by itself already but the ending is so sad. (I wanna cry *sniff*) Please leave a review and thank you for reading._

_Depending on the reviews or what you will send me, this will have a status of "COMPLETE"_

_Until then...--*_


	2. Chapter 2

_*--hmm..there I continued it but I personally think that this is not needed but since that most of you want me to continue it, there you have it. It's not yet done but I'm still…having second thoughts of adding the last chapter…I still don't know who's POV thiis is…Ahahaha!! Joke! Just read the next part! LOL…_

_I don't want to put another disclaimer…But MSLN is not mine, no profit no money…Blehhh…--*_

"I'm sorry but I can't." she answered

I released her at once, feeling a large weight in my chest.

The small fire of hope in my heart faded like a bubble.

The world around me stopped.

I looked at her but my tears won't stop flooding my eyes, blurring her image.

"You can tell me the reason…right?" I asked.

I saw her nod and look downwards.

"I-I love him. T-that's enough reason, right?" she said.

I knew it.

She loves him and not me.

"Then this is good bye…"

I told her and walked past her.

No matter how much I want to deny it, it's true.

Her heart doesn't belong to me.

I felt so…hollow.

After that, the way I view things changed.

I feel angry whenever her name would be mentioned.

I stopped eating sweets which we love.

I hated everything that would remind me of her.

But even though a lot has changed, the fact that I still think of her…

…The fact that I still love her did not…

…And I hate myself for that.

I just want to stop. I want to stop loving her.

I feel utterly stupid continuously loving her.

Everyday I cry myself to sleep, thinking of her…

This is it?

Is this the price of loving someone?

What did I do to deserve this?

It's killing me.

A part of me has been taken and I can't have it back.

I want to claim it for myself but I don't want to force it to go back.

Even though she hurt me this much, I just can't seem to hurt her too.

It shames me to even think of it but it is normal, isn't it?

Mother talked to me when she knew and saw the changes.

She said that I need to move on, saying that it is not right to blame love.

…That it's because we love, we feel the joy of extraordinary happiness.

"It is true that love could give an insanely amount of loneliness but if you will let it overwhelm you, you will never achieve the joy of having extraordinary happiness." She said to me, comforting me.

After that she kissed my forehead and smiled, "Give yourself a chance to feel again that happiness. Think about it." She said as she left.

I want to do it…to move on…

The days have passed and I slowly fought for it.

I fought the loneliness of losing her.

Eventually, I was able to do it with the help of my family and my friends.

I still love her but I accepted it.

I accepted the fact that my love for her could never end.

_*--So what do you say? I still stand with the fact that I liked the first chapter more and to not continue this. Oh well…thank you for those who reviewed. If I will continue this, I will say whose POV's these are (I still think that it's obvious…LOL…I will not say if the guesses given are wrong or correct but maybe I'll say it in the next chapter?—If there will be…LOL…it still depends on you I guess?)_

_Let me give you a hint for the last part: It's the ex's POV…there…ahaha…_

_Please review--For those who have time, I don't want to take your time so much you see but I will LOVE it if you will. (I'm sooo considerate, am I not?LOL)--*_


	3. Chapter 3

_*--So…The first two chapters are Fate's POV..ahaha!!See it's very obvious but still those who thought deeper into it are very good. They might have given me some ideas…ahaha..not that sure you know…Anyway..this one's Nanoha's POV_

_Disclaimer: Haay..no one can have MSLN but their respective owners so…let's all keep dreaming…--*_

It has been two months since we broke up.

It's my fault for hurting her.

It feels that I cheated her.

I broke her heart.

I'm the one to blame but…

…It doesn't mean that I'm not hurt also.

She saw us, me and Yuuno-kun kissing at the rooftop.

I did that despite what I told her.

I remember…

I told her _"He's just a friend. Don't worry too much all right?"_

Despite saying that, I betrayed her.

I'm so selfish for doing that.

Her eyes were so hurt when I saw her coming out the comfort room.

How ironic…How can a comfort room comfort what she felt at that time?

I wanted to tell her that there is nothing between me and him…

That I only did that because I want to know what it feels like to be kissed by a man.

I wanted to remove my insecurities about my feelings for her.

I knew that it was wrong.

What I did to her cannot be forgotten…cannot be forgiven.

The consequence of my betrayal dawned on me when she said that.

_"I'm letting you go. You love him right?"_

Why is she like that?

Why is she so selfless?

I wanted to tell her.

I don't love him!

I love you!

…But I can't.

I don't deserve to be happy.

She doesn't deserve me.

Silently, I cried there and watched her walking away from me.

It was painful.

For her, she freed me…but I felt abandoned and punished.

Days passed by and we haven't talked.

It seemed like she was avoiding me and I to her.

I wanted to patch things up but I don't have the courage.

I'm scared to be rejected and be hurt furthermore.

Graduation came and I decided to talk to her.

It might be my last chance to talk to my once best friend.

I at least wanted to reform our friendship.

I told her _"I'm sorry."_

I felt that I was going to broke down.

Her eyes told me her feelings.

I always know what to do whenever she's like that except that time.

I was the cause of her suffering.

I wanted to tell her that I only did that because I want to remove my insecurities of being with her.

She stopped me.

She kissed me.

I felt my tears flow down from my eyes.

It was sudden. Her love flowed to my heart.

I felt it and that was when I realized that she was crying.

I closed my eyes and kissed her back.

She let go of me after a few seconds and embraced me tightly.

"_Please...I beg you...I love you...Come back...Come back to me..."_ she whispered with a strained voice.

Why is she begging?

I should be the one doing that.

I love you too…

But I won't come back…

I should be the one to do the begging.

You don't deserve me when I'm like this…and when you're like that.

"_I'm sorry but I can't."_ I answered.

She released me again.

When I saw her crying, I felt thousands of knives stab my heart at once.

"_You can tell me the reason…right?"_ she asked.

'Yes you do.' I thought, '...But I refuse to tell you that now.'

So I lied…I hated to do that but I had to.

We need space.

We need more time to settle our feelings.

We're still confused.

We're still unstable.

I nodded at her and said, _"I-I love him. T-that's enough reason, right?"_

How pathetic. I stuttered.

Lying is really not my forte, you know that too right, Fate-chan?

"_Then this is good bye…"_

She walked past me.

I was too stunned to move.

I stood there and more tears fell from my eyes.

She already left me.

She's gone.

I chased her away.

What possessed me to do that?

I shouldn't have done that.

I turned around and knew that she's really gone.

I saw some people with their family, friends, or classmates but no Fate-chan.

I forced myself to calm down…to stop trembling…to stop crying.

I went back to where my family was.

They knew that something happened and tried to soothe me.

I needed that. I needed support.

I was truly grateful for them so I decided to do whatever they wanted that day.

We went to a fancy restaurant, we went shopping…

I tried to enjoy myself and smiled at them but I can't smile wholeheartedly after what happened.

Everything was my fault and I don't deserve happiness.

_*--Sorry for the mistakes…And there goes Nanoha's side of the story. Hmm…I can stop now right? Or not? Oh I don't know...Everything still depends on you. Oh I also want to ask if they were OOC? I'm not sure you see…Nanoha's an idiot…right? Ahaha…how dare she do that to Fate-chan…Sue the author... oh I'm the author…oh well…I hate myself for trying something angsty…Sorry..Oh! I'm not the one to blame…Ahaha! The genre is angst…yeah…_

_Thank you for reading! I love the reviews…ahaha! --*_


	4. Chapter 4

_*--The last chapter…Yeah…_

_DISCLAIMER: Yeah…I don't own MSLN and the characters in it…Yeah…So sad…--*_

I love her…

…I want to come back to her.

I knew that from the very beginning.

The two months vacation was everything that I needed to recover.

Thanks to my family who supported me.

I'm ready to face her but I'm still a little scared.

I know that Fate-chan is a very kind person but I can't help it.

I know that I can face her but perhaps I will wait a little.

I will leave it to destiny.

We would meet again and when the time comes, I will surely say it.

I passed the entrance exam for the elite university here in Japan and studied there.

Some of my friends like Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan are also there…

…But I was hoping that Fate-chan would attend this school.

I miss her so much.

I still waited.

I'm sure that we'll meet again.

It was at the end of second term that I saw her.

I paled…the idea of confronting her came to my mind.

I knew that she's going to choose this school and I was right.

She's with Hayate-chan, our friend.

The three of us were so close in the past but since our break up, she became distant to me.

I took a deep breath and approached them.

"Fate-chan…."

Both of them looked at me and were surprised.

"Nanoha…" Fate-chan whispered.

Hayate looked at me suspiciously but the moment that our eyes met, she smiled.

"It's nice to see you again Nanoha-chan! Anyway, I gotta go now. Yuuno-kun's already waiting for me. Hey Fate-chan! Remember what we told you all right? I believe that it is true so you must believe me." She winked at her, smirked at me and ran off.

I smiled. I know that those two has feelings for each other...

…But still, I can't believe that I just did those things.

"Nanoha, it's so nice to see you again." I looked at her and saw her beautiful smile.

I was so happy…I really missed that…her smile and voice…

I heard her giggle, "You're blushing as always Nanoha. You have time right?" I nodded.

We went to a nearby café. A waiter came to get our orders. When I was about to tell him my order, Fate-chan spoke up.

"She likes the strawberry cake. Oh and add a vanilla flavored shake."

The waiter looked at me and I smiled and nodded at him signaling that it's all right.

As he left us, I looked at her, thinking of how well she still knows me.

I would always order something with strawberry and vanilla whenever I'm scared or depressed.

I blushed when I saw that she's staring at me, still wearing the smile that I love.

"I-Is there something on my face?" I asked her but I instead of answering my question, she giggled.

"Fate-chan?" I said as I felt myself blush harder.

I remember, we were like this, teasing each other…flirting whenever possible.

"I still love you. I'm sorry." She said softly, still smiling despite saying that.

"I can't help myself but feel a little giddy. I hope you understand." She added and giggled a little, scratching her right cheek.

She hasn't change. She's still the silly Fate-chan I know.

I felt the heat on my face go to my heart, warming it.

I smiled at her.

"You're still silly Fate-chan."

"Of course it's only been….Almost a year?"

"I suppose."

When our order came, I decided to tell her what I have to say.

"Will you take me back?"

I looked at her.

Almost a year has passed and that's all I can say?

But thinking about it, I suppose that's fine since going back to Fate-chan is the smartest thing I could think of.

I expected her to frown or glare at me but instead her smile became wider.

"You know… Yuuno-kun told me the reasons for what…has happened. I know that you do not like what you did. If you just confessed everything when we talked during graduation maybe…" she said, wearing a sad smile.

Now I'm very anxious.

Please…please…

Give me a chance…

I won't do it again.

My attention was robbed when she talked.

"Of course." She answered, "I'll take you back. I know that you… we learned some things because of that…I-I want to be with you. I'm still deeply in love and obsessed over you." She added.

I beamed at her. I felt extremely happy.

She's taking me back!

"I told you I still love you. D-do you.—"

"I love you too." I cut her off.

She also beamed at that. She always gives me that smile whenever I would bake for her and I can't help but tease her.

"You look so happy that you look like a puppy, Fate-chan. I can almost see your tail wagging behind you." I giggled. "I'll make sure to ask Hayate-chan to make a dog costume for you."

She blushed at that and pouted but smiled again. "You always do that to me Nanoha."

This time, I'm the one that blushed.

I decided to start eating at that, signaling that I wanted to finish and get out of here, I assumed at least.

But the, she wore that worried expression.

Perhaps she's scared that she offended me.

I glanced at her and smiled.

Seeing that, she smiled back and ate too.

After eating we went out.

"Let's go home?" I asked her, smiling.

She nodded.

I held her hand and squeezed hers a little.

She knows what that means.

We turned to a corner where there are no people.

She put her hands to my waist and pulled me closer.

"My love for you will never ever die, that is what I assure you. It may sound cheesy but I really do love you, only you Fate-chan…" I whispered to her, putting my hands on her neck.

"…Me too…."

We kissed.

It was blissful that I really didn't notice if somebody might have seen us like that.

When the kiss ended, she leaned her forehead to mine, closed her eyes and said…

"Mom's right, I feel extraordinary happy whenever I'm with you."

My heart soared at that/

I was worried over nothing.

Fate-chan is very understanding and I love that part about her.

No… I love everything about her.

I was wrong to even doubt my love for her.

Our kiss sealed our new life together and I will never exchange it for anything.

"_**I love you."**_

_*--I still want the first chapter to stand for itself…Oh well...I just want to make a happy ending and…That's what I came up with…I think it was a lame ending. I think I hurried this one since I still have to update Jealousy, Hate and Love ahaha… I also have another fanfic that I need to type (another MSLN I will try for comedy but it would probably suck...Ahaha…but I'm so busy and it might take a while to...be uploaded.)…umm..hmm.. I'm thinking of making a sequel of this one but I'm not sure. But still I'll make another Nanofate but yeah..I still don't know when…Please understand...I might fail my classes if I write it now…_

_Thank you for those who read this especially to those who reviewed. They helped a lot. --*_


End file.
